


drink what makes you happy

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, this is the vaguest of tags but the fic is so short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: Harry taps his fingernail on the side of his wine glass as he stares down the human in front of him. He’s existed for a few millennium and should be used to humans throwing themselves onto him—for multiple reasons, but they rarely stay as long as this one.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 81
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	drink what makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you're having a safe and spooky day!
> 
> I was able to write this in one sitting and I really enjoyed doing a quick little drabble.

Harry taps his fingernail on the side of his wine glass as he stares down the human in front of him. He has existed for a few millennium and should be used to humans throwing themselves onto him—for multiple reasons, but they rarely stay as long as this one.

The human in question hums as he bounces around the kitchen from one side to the other. The smell of meat and potatoes cooking wafts over to Harry, but the smell that interests him even more is found beneath the skin of the human. The dark red blood pumping through the human’s veins tastes exquisite.

Despite having some mixed into his wine glass, he’ll always want more directly for the source. 

“I can feel you staring,” the human comments and looks over his shoulder to look at the vampire. His blue eyes sparkle playfully and sends Harry a wink before he goes back to the stove. The fabric of the shirt Harry let him borrow after their fun slips down to reveal the left side of his shoulder.

Harry’s eyes instantly lock onto the exposed golden skin and he forces himself to take a rather large sip of his wine. He doesn’t want to take too much from the human as he’s rather fond of him. He’s already had his killing past where he never cared for his donors. The decision to leave them weak and helpless came easily to Harry at one time. He never did think too much of his body count or his loss of humanity. Why should he? If he is to exist until the end of time, why should he waste it worrying about the fragility of human life.

Until him. He is the only one who has managed to tap into Harry’s possessive nature. He wouldn’t let this human go even if he begged. No, after the first taste of his blood months ago, Harry knew that he could never give him up.

“How can I not stare at the man who so willingly turns his back on me? Most are too scared to do so,” Harry comments, remembering that the human had addressed him.

The human sighs loudly and Harry knows that he’s rolled his eyes. “You are as harmless as a feather.”

“Ah,” Harry tuts. He finally stands and walks over to his human. He places both hands on the man’s waist and presses his nose to his temple. The human doesn’t pause in his ministrations, continuing to stir the sauce in the pan. “You are the only exception to my cruelty.” He tightens his hold on the man and leaves no room in-between their bodies as he bends his head down to scrap his fangs against the sensitive skin of the human’s neck. “I couldn’t bear to permanently mar your body. Besides, I much prefer to hear you scream out in pleasure than pain.”

“Maybe a little bit of pain,” the human comments cheekily and tilts his hips backward ever so slightly. 

Flashes of bare skin and limbs tangled together dance across Harry’s mind and he grins at the memory. “Very true, my love. Are you almost done?”

The human nods and points his wooden spoon to the cabinets beside them. “Yes, will you set the table for me?”

Harry hums in agreement, but stays plastered against the man’s back for a few more minutes soaking in the warmth of his skin and the scent of his blood. He does step back and follows instructions. By the time he’s done, the collar of the shirt is back in place and the human is loading up his plate with some sort of chicken and potato dish.

As they sit down for their meal, more so the human than the vampire, Harry sits and stares at the only human in existence who’s managed to sneak their way underneath his skin while sipping his wine. One who will soon join him in his eternal existence before the night is over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk fics, I'm on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics).
> 
> Reblog the fic post [here on tumblr](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/632249183838126080/drink-what-makes-you-happy-666-by-amomentoflove) and [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics/status/1322291053655973888?s=20)


End file.
